


Suddenly, I Found You

by stars_letters



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barcelona: A Love Untold, F/M, Slow Burn, au based from the filipino movie which is in the next tag, because I want to, because i love kathniel and ben solo so what, culture fusion, except Ben's ex. I'm sorry, first fanfic, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_letters/pseuds/stars_letters
Summary: In Theed City, it’s an opportunity to recoup and atone something from your past.  Ben Solo studies architecture as a promise from his lost beloved, Kira. Rey Tico  exiled herself to the city as a hope of out-weighting her past actions.But when Ben passed by someone who looks like his past lover, and Rey met someone who may be a gateway to reach her goal, will these events help them to recoup and atone their pasts…and they will do it, with each other?AKA, A Barcleona: A Love Untold AU that my brain ask for.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. A Nostalgic Face

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of the world =D. This is based and inspired by a Filipino film that I love, Barcelona: A Love Untold. Unfortunately, the setting won’t be in Barcelona in this fic =(.
> 
> This is my first fanfic, so constructive criticisms and comments are encouraged!

“I love you so so much, Ben dearest. Remember that I’ll be there for you always.”

A promise made by Kira Andor four years ago. Now being a memory on Ben Solo’s phone screen, reminding him that today’s his birthday, and another day to think about Kira, even just a smidge. He put his phone down then rested his head against the train window, careful not to break his glasses he wore.

Damn FaceBook and that _Memories_ feature. Damn FaceBook for resurfacing that sweet--now “bittersweet”-- birthday video for him from four years ago. Damn that app for being the first reminder that today is his birthday. The video is just simple. Just a surprise video by his ex. His past self would find this unnecessary and silly thing. But now, that video has a sentimental value attached to it-- _a sentimental person attached to it._

And lastly, _damn him_ for allowing himself to watch that, knowing he will feel guilt and longing afterward. Gosh, it’s four years ago, but wounds are fresh as rain.

Ben Solo is on a train to the university. It’s just a quick ten minutes away by train. And today is another typical day. Sitting on against the window, eyes wandering to Theed City passing by, with its oldtown & modern architecture and flora in between.

His phone vibrates, thrice.

The first person is from his aunt, Ryoo Naberrie. _Maligayang Kaarawan, Ben!_ She greets in Varykino, followed by a Smiley emoji. The message continues, _I should’ve greeted you earlier back at home but you left already as soon as I got up._ _I understand because college, obviously._ On the next text bubble, she continues, _BTW maybe I won’t be home today. You know, it’s summer in the hotel. Also, I baked brownies for you, you can get them in the fridge when you get home. Happy birthday again hijo._ She ended the message with triple heart emojis. The birthday boy smiled at the message of his dear aunt. She even baked for him some brownies! He replies with warm gratitude.

The second person is from Tai. _Hoy bai, I know today’s your shift but i need you to be early ASAP after your arch school. There are many Chandrilan tourists booked today so I need men. Okay? I don’t want to be Ben Solo here. Get it. Ha!_ Ben just scoffs at his bud’s spoof. Then his phone vibrates again. Tai sent a recent message. _Oh, I forgot, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWOLO BOY!! Drinks later? My treat._ He ends with an eye smile emoji. This time Ben leaves with a huff of laugh. That “swolo” nickname caught him off-guard, after all.

The train halts, it just arrives at the subway. Giving some final touches on his sling bag, grey blazer, and glasses, Ben exits the train and goes up to the busy metropolitan life.

As he reaches the city grounds, the shops are filled with tourists, the streets are colorful with swarms of people and cars. It’s rush hour and summer, after all. “Why am I wearing a blazer, in summer _,_ again?” Ben grumbled as he went to the side of the intersection with some people waiting for the pedestrian light to turn green.

Then suddenly, someone bumped him, hard. As if in a hurry. In his peripheral vision, the figure trips. As Ben tries to aid the figure while the figure--a girl-- tries to stand up and looks at him, he said “Okay ka lang…” and she said “Sir, I’m so sorry--I mean, _pasensya po!_ ” simultaneously. 

Then in a flash, the girl is an ant size away before Ben can finish his sentence.

Then Ben finally finished his sentence.

“...Kira?”

The pedestrian light turned green.

More people move forward to the pedestrian, blocking his view of that girl. Once it was cleared, she’s gone.

_Maybe his glasses need some serious wiping_. He thought as he crossed the pedestrian, along with other people to the other side.

* * *

Rey Tico hurriedly jogged towards her apartment with Jannah. She was about to pick just an item in the grocery until Jannah called her to come back as soon as possible. She’s here barely two weeks and she is so far fine in Theed. Why Jannah urgently called her is something very alarming. After the call, she instantly sprints along the alleyway. There are many people blocking her that she has a hard time navigating her way. She is probably too careless in her way because she bumped harshly with a local a while ago. She must be careful next time, especially when she’s in this foreign country.

As she reached the alley of the apartment, she recognized some of Jannah’s acquaintances, with their luggage and anxious to leave. “Kyle, why are you leaving?” She asks. “Sorry Rey, Jannah will explain it all to you. But for now, we must escape.” He replied urgently

“ _Escape_? What do you mean to escape?” She asked, confused.

“I have to go home, Rey. So should you.” And that’s what he all has to say before sprinting off on the alley.

_What could possibly go wrong?_ She thought as she entered the building.

She hurriedly climbed up to their room and found Jannah furiously packing her luggage. 

“Jannah, Kyle was running away, what's going on?”

“Well, turns out I’VE BEEN SCAMMED--ACTUALLY WE-- BY THIS KRIFFING INSTITUTE ON THE ENTIRE TIME. Holy kriff, I’m so sorry Rey. I know you want to continue law here and the website that I recommended to you is a scam.” She explained as she packed her things.

“And what does that mean, that our applications to the university didn’t reach the university itself? Rey inquired.

“YES, YES IT IS! TURNS OUT THESE KRIFFS USED OUR DATA FOR MONEY. And the university found that website and now they will be on court! Don’t worry, I cleared all of our data to that site so that the university won’t jail us.”

Of all the countries and cities, Theed City has the cheapest fair and offers to universities, especially in law. Even if it's the cheapest, the costs are still high for her to pay and save. Jannah needs at least five people to join her to Theed because an institute of a website she found promised her that they’ll offer the lesser amount, and they will serve as a proxy for them to submit their university applications to them. So Jannah, Rey, and the other three comply. 

Sadly, it turns out it’s a scam.

“But I recommend that we should go home right away from this mess.”

Rey’s eyes turn misty. “Jannah, I can’t do this. How can I apply here? You know applications here are tough as stone, and I can’t even speak Varykino!” She pleads.

“That’s why we must go home, especially you.”

Rey shakes her head violently, tears threatening to fall down. “Jannah, please! I can’t do this! _I can’t go home_. I have no job and I don’t know anyone here!” She pleads one more.

“Here.” Jannah walked towards her and shoved cash money to her hands. “This is yours. This can help you. Remember Dopheld Mitaka? The guy we’ve met two days ago? He may help you.” Before Rey can protest about the cash, Jannah is going to the door. “ As again, I’m terribly sorry Rey. I genuinely hope you can find something that can help you here.” She then shuts the door behind her. She’s gone.

And Rey is alone in the room, with her thoughts.

  
  


In her room, Rey opens her wallet, then grabs the cash and compares it to the cash Jannah gave her. It isn’t enough. This cash will last for a week. She really needs a job as soon as possible.

She ruffles her hair in frustration. “Why does Jannah even not check if that’s--ugh! I know I shouldn’t trust her in the first place.”

She flops herself to her bed, eyes to the ceiling, contemplating what should she do now since she’s all by herself. “I managed a long time ago, this time won’t be a problem.” She murmured, unsure if she meant what she said.

Then her phone rings.

It’s from Rose, back home at Hays Minor.

_Oh kriff. What should I tell them?_ She thought as she accepted the video call.

“Good eve-- I mean, good morning Rey!” Rose greets from her screen. She smiles cheekily. “It’s just evening here, you know?”

“Ah, _good morning to me indeed._ ” Rey greeted back sarcastically, then chuckled to cover the meaning of her sarcastic greeting.

But Rose caught it. “What’s going on? Something bad happened? Is law school all fine or not?”

Rey signed, wishing she would answer the opposite instead. But this is Rose, not their sister, Paige. With Rose, she can be truthful with ease. “Actually, I didn’t make it to law school.” Rose gasped. Rey continued, “You know Jannah right? Turns out, the institution in which she partnered with actually is a scam, and yes, that means this girl will not be in law school in the majestic city of Theed.” Rey explained.

“Then, how about---”

“ _Please don’t tell Paige_ ,” Rey begged, voice full of fear. “You know what’ll happen.”

“How about you go home instead?” Rose said eyes turned sad. “You know that it’s unnecessary to go abroad. Besides, look how that foreign country did to you now!. I know you can’t do this, you’re just punishing yourself. I miss you, Rey. Paige missed you.” Rey quickly denied Rose’s last sentence, shaking her head in disagreement.

True, she missed them, even Paige. The Tico family adopted her from the orphanage when she’s just 7, and it’s the greatest blessing she's ever had. They treat her well, and she’ll return the favor by making them proud. Ten years later, their parents died from an unfortunate car crash, hence making Paige the sole guardian and breadwinner of the girls. Paige is really terrifying but loving, and she wants everything to be what she wanted to be. That;s why Rey pressured herself to study law even if she didn’t want to, all to repay the kindness this family gave to her. To make them _proud._ And that---no, Rey must not be reminded by that now.

“Rose.” She called her sister. “Please, have faith in me in this. Remember when I told you on my orphanage days, that I mostly managed all things myself because the whole orphanage is crap? This will be no different.” She said with dignity.

Then the call ended.

* * *

  
  


“Sir Ben, I searched on Google that Naboo is well known for its saucy dishes. Is that true?” A young teenage tourist asked.

They are now at one of the nearest restaurants (and the best!) after a tiring tour for three hours. It’s three in the afternoon now. Their last stop is the Royal Palace and they refuge here for rest. And some snacks.

“Yes yes! You know, you can’t leave Naboo without tasting their iconic Adobo! For them, it’s sacrilegious if you don’t. Aside from that, they also have afritada, menudo, and such.” He replied not to the teenager, but to the whole group to let them know. “Oh yeah, does anyone have food allergies here?”

One raised their hand, saying he’s allergic to peanuts.

“Thanks for saying that. There’s a dish called Kare-Kare, and it has peanuts on it. So we’ll give this a go.” He informs them.

So they ordered their meal. The group decided that this will be their early dinner for today. Tai texted him that his group follows them next.

“Where is your friend and his group, Ben?” A woman asked. “My husband is there.”

“Oh, Tai Andrews. He texted me that he’ll follow us and eat with us here.” He replied reassuringly.

As if on cue, Tai Andrews opens the restaurant door. He guides his group to the table near Ben’s. As he’s done he goes to Ben and smacks his shoulder as a greeting. He turns to Ben’s group, “So what’s the rating of birthday boy’s tour?” he emphasized by giving Ben another smack, earning a yelp from Ben’s “Hey!”

“It’s your birthday today? You didn’t tell us!” The woman said.

“Wait mister Ben’s birthday?” An elderly man asked, too late to catch up with Tai’s words.”

“No wonder I feel like he’s getting older earlier.” The teenager jested, and everyone laughed.

“Why didn’t you tell them man?” Tai asked, turning to him. “It’s your b-day!”

“Nah, it’s unnecessary. It’s just a typical day--”

“Ahhh come on, give yourself a treat!” And with that, he turns away from him to call the waiter. Ben stops him by grabbing his waist, “Tai, I know what you’re doing--”

“And that’s exactly what i am doing. Come on Ben, it’s also a good opportunity to show to the tourists on how Theed celebrates birthdays.” Tai interrupted and suggested. Besides, he has a point. So Ben lets him do what he has to do.

Then the foods are being served at last. The tourists are busy taking pictures of the food and of each other. Then they chatter about the tour a while ago, or what’s the gossip back home, and asking casual questions to Poe and Ben.

They asked, how many years are you living in Theed Ben? _Four years ma’am._ Why though? _I’m currently studying architecture here, 4th year._ So, how old are you now, birthday man? _Currently 27 years old, sir._ Mister Ben, are you single ATM? Ben just laughs.

They enjoy the food so much. Even one of them ordered another plate of chicken adobo. And then eventually, they finished their meals. As expected, and equally unexpected, he heard a loud _boom_. He heard a tourist knocking up her glass.

The restaurant stuff gathered to their table with tambourines, small drums and--

“ _A saxophone_?” Ben marvels, followed by a guffaw. 

This is why he stops Tai from calling the waiter, because he knows this will happen. Sweet the gesture is, he feels self-conscious for strangers greeting him a birthday. The staff started singing “Happy birthday” then the Varykino variation of it. Everyone at the restaurant is eyeing at their table, the tourists pulling out their phones for recording.

Then the waiter with a saxophone starts playing in solo. Everyone hoots in enjoyment. The tourists are amused. So is Ben.

Then their performance ended. One staff member approached him to ask what he would like on their menu for free as a birthday treat, the limit is to the sky. Before he could answer, he asked both groups if they have lactose intolerance. None answered the affirmative. “Okay, a leche flan for each of these two tables.” he replied nonchalantly as both groups roared because “Ben, that’s awesome!” “Wow, Mister Ben is ambitious today huh?” The comments of the tourists said.

Maybe strangers celebrating your birthday is not bad, after all.

* * *

Dopheld Mitaka answered her call and he said he’ll meet up with her at The Dinnerhouse at Six PM. With her short brown hair and the floral print dress she wore this morning, she’s good to go. It’s still 5PM but being there earlier will be nicer. She goes to the train station to go to the said restaurant she and Snap will meet up. In the train, she sits on the metro’s vertical benches, leaving the center wide of space. _Theed City’s trains are a variety_. She observed.. There are trains that have rows of chairs and the train she’s currently on has only two rows of benches attached to its walls.

In her peripheral vision, a man sits on her row. She feels she was being watched upon, as if investigating something. Curious, she turns around to the figure’s direction. A man is looking at her. Wait a minute, isn’t that a guy she bumped earlier in a hurry. She turned away, so did the man. _Why did their paths cross again? And why is he staring at her?_ Her mind wondered.

The train stopped as she immediately left her seat. She climbs up from the subway to the city groups until she feels someone tugged her wrist. She turns around and _oh_! It’s the same guy she bumped into this morning and the one on the train!

“Kira?” The man called.

 _Are you effing serious right now?_ She thought.

She pulled her wrist away. “I’m not Kira!” She barked then turned away.

Who does he think she is? A mistaken person? An ex?

What a nuisance. And she has a meeting to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you're reading this, you're probably confused on what in that World is going on. So Theed City is a combination of European cities + the planet Naboo on canonverse + and I decided to use my home language, Filipino as the lingua Franca of Theed because it's the language I'm comfortable speaking and writing it besides English. Hope You Understand!
> 
> So here are some translations of Varykino--I mean Filipino, to english:
> 
> Maligayang Kaarawan - Happy Birthday
> 
> Okay ka lang - Are you okay?
> 
> Pasensya na - I'm sorry. Can be expressed as a form of excuse for shortgivings but for this context: its I'm Sorry.  
> Hoy, Bai - Hey bai (bai is an english equivalent of dude, bro, anything referencing to a friend


	2. Oh, it's you again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The door chimes of The Dinnermate jingles. Ben turns to the door to greet the customer--_
> 
> _Oh, it’s you again._
> 
> _Not again. For the third time already._
> 
> _The woman with the nostalgic face enters the restaurant._
> 
> Rey takes a walk. She and Ben met again at a restaurant. Why do they keep bumping into each other anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! After a month, there’s an update! Thank you guys for your patience!
> 
> This fic is not beta-read. And for no reason, AO3 is broken so I have complications to edit this chapter.

Before Rey will go to the meeting, she decides to stroll the city first. She barely explores Theed since she arrived, and this is the best opportunity to do so.

She strolls along the sidewalk made of tawny blocks. She passed by restaurants and cafes that came from buildings with historic architecture. With its brownish to pale hues in its walls to the intricate details in each window and the domed roofs with cool tones, it’s like traveling back in time. Back to the renaissance, classical, and Victorian eras. But, that Starbucks cafe in that particular building takes that aura away. So do other modern shops she passed by. 

“Which is not a bad thing though,” Rey murmured to herself, “It shows that Theed has to adapt to the contemporary world and at the same time preserve their historic heritage.” A beat. “ _Wow, Rey Tico._ Back again with your English Lit major-ness. Ha!” She shakes her head in amusement

Then she entered one of the city’s parks. She doesn't know what’s the name of the park she entered, but _wow_ , it’s flora heaven. The clear pathway was surrounded by vibrant shades of green bushes with variant shades and shapes of flowers hiding within it. Trees with yellow blooms shade the pathway on the left, sprinkling it with yellow petals. Far ahead, wide lawns of grasses are found. Rey spotted people laying and standing there; a family in a picnic, some students practicing their dance moves, a dog catching a ball. 

After passing the lawn, she passed to the usual bushes, but now with kiosks and benches scattered around the area. Finally, she reached the park’s center, an intricate white water fountain emitting crystal sky blue water, it’s surroundings covered with hexagon blocks rather than the grass that the park was mainly surrounded by. More people and tourists gathered here, as they took pictures of the water fountain. Rey is not exempted of this, of course.

She takes pictures and sends them to Rose back home. It’s already past midnight there in Hays Minor already, but it’s nice to send pictures of her trip for her to read once she wakes up. A big benefit in Theed is that every corner of the city has a strong free wi-fi, especially in open areas like where she is at the moment, so she can communicate to Rose anytime, anywhere.

Rey takes a seat under a mahogany tree when her phone rings a _ping_.

It was from Rose.

She checks her wristwatch, feeling incredulous. “It’s already 1 AM there in Hays Minor. How the hell is Rose still up?” So she face-timed her. “Heya Rosie, how on earth are you still up?” She asked.

“You know, I’m a masters student. I’m having my second coffee already.” She replied with tired eyes as she sips her mug of coffee, but her mood seems upbeat. “By the way, the photos you’ve sent me are DOPE! And your pictures make me more cheerful these times, so thanks to that!,” Rey smiles cheekily along with her sister. Rose continued, “And where is that fountain from? Do you have any other pictures aside from that place? And where is that place anyway?” She asked a myriad of questions. 

“You asked a lot huh?” Rey said. “How about I’ll show you instead?” Then she stood up from her bench as she flipped the camera focus. “I’m now at the I-don’t-know-the-name-of-this park. I heard that every district here on Theed has at least one park. It’s a wide city, after all.” She showed the camera around the park as she walked, even taking a close up at some plants, especially that bright red rose. “Oh look, it’s you!”

Her sister chuckled from the other line. “Haha, very very corny!” She commented then Rey just smiled. Rose added, “But on a serious note, that park is truly one of a kind. I can imagine myself studying there and holding hands with my boyfriend...or...you.”

Rey switched the camera to the front camera. “Rose, what do you mean?”

“Your boyfriend! Or girlfriend? I mean, you’re already there and Theed looks like a _couple goals_ to take a walk to.”

“Ha!.” Rey left out a breath. “As if I’ll ever get one. Besides, I’m alright being here alone.”

“Are you though?” Rose questioned with a serious tone. Eyes pointing at her with concern.

Rey stopped as her eyes drifted from her phone. _I’m alright here. I’m totally alright_. Her mind chanted a mantra, hoping it’ll be true.

“You’re not.” She heard Rose’s words as she snapped back to her phone.

Her sister sighs gloomily, “I know you, little sis. You want us to be proud, especially Paige. You impulsively want to be far away from us not because Theed has opportunities, but because you are guilty. Please, it’s just two weeks and I know you're not doing well there already. So please come home, you don’t have to torture yourself with this.”

“Of course not.” Rey denied Rose’s claims. “And besides, in...25 minutes, I’ll have dinner with Jannah’s acquaintance, she said he’ll help me to get a job.”

“ _He’ll”._ Rose emphasized

“Seriously Rose, do you trust me?” Rey asked.

A beat. “You know I do, Rey. It’s just...don’t torture yourself on this, don’t do it just for us to be proud of you. I’m already proud, so is Paige.”

A beep was heard from Rose’s. “Oops, my phone is low-bat already. So, I’ll call you later, okay?”

Before they can close their conversation, Rey said with conviction.“ I promise you. I’ll make sure you and Paige will be proud.” 

  
  


* * *

Ben greeted the family farewell as they exited _The Dinnermate_.

Ben is doing one of the three jobs he juggled alongside his architecture schooling. He’s a part-timer in this resto-cafe three days a week, covering night shifts. Perks is that it’s closer to his apartment.

As he comes back to the service bar, a part-timer like him approaches him. “Hoy Brad, Happy Birthday.” He greeted with his attempt in English as he raised a high five.

“Your English is getting better Carlos.” Ben compliments him.

“So birthday boy, tagay mamaya?” Kyle offered.

Ben already rejected Tai’s offer of a drink a while ago. So he’ll be a hypocrite to accept Kyle’s offer now. “No, but thanks for the offer anyway.” Ben declines in English with a shake in his hand. 

Kyle groans, “Ay, iyan ka naman. 4 years straight na tinanggihan ha. Bakit, magso _solo_ kaba.” He raised his eyebrows teasingly.

“Eh, you know, I have college to attend. On top of that, I have grandparents to take care of. That’s why I have to work, work; so that I can earn money to be sent to them.” Ben replied in Varykino, as if he said it repetitively.

What he earned is his fellow part-timer’s scrowl. “ Huh, hindi ko naalala na nagsabi ka iyan sa amin, ha.”

“Well, that’s because we’re not close.” He said and Carlos put his hand to his chest, acting as if it’s aching.. “Wow Ben, it hurts here in the heart. Why do you do this to me.” Carlos whines as he pouts.

“Oh my God, just leave _a customer is calling for you_ ” Ben shoves him away as he says in English, testing him. The other boy just laughed as he went away.

The door chimes of _The Dinnermate_ jingles. Ben turns to the door to greet the customer--

_Oh, it’s you again_.

Not again. For the third time already.

The woman with the nostalgic face enters the restaurant.

Fortunately, the manager greeted her instead. When the woman greets the manager in return then shifts to him, he turns his head down and grabs a glass, pretending to wipe it. With his big ears, he _swore_ he could hear her sigh. “Can’t blame her for it.” He muttered to himself.

Seriously, what he did back there is _humiliating_ . Why on earth would he follow her, stare at her, thinking as if she’s his _deceased ex_ ? It’s four years past already, he must _move on_. And poor her, now she’ll think of him as a creep. Embarrassing as it was, he deserved it.

But he can’t help it. _She really looks like--no, an identical copy to Kira_.

“Hoy.” His manager snapped at him. “Whatdya looking at?”

Ben slips a quick “sorry” and wipes the glasses, for real this time.

Kira-copy is seated across a short man with hair in gel, face facing his direction. _Kriff, this will be hard_.

So Gel Hair and Kira-copy are like that in hours or three. His eyes betray him as it lingers to her, and some moments, she returns his gaze, and Ben darts to the other way so as not to get caught. Funny thing is, Kira-copy is doing the same. Their eyes are taking turns to dart at each other--as if in a competition on who’s who will get caught staring first. But (thankfully) that ends when Kira-copy was already immersed in their conversation with Gel Hair.

They are clearly here to talk, as Kira-copy is reaching her hand to his, eyebrows and mouth turned upside down, eyes telling him what he couldn't hear from what she said: pleading. The man she talked leaned forward, took her hand, head shaking sideways. And now her pleading turns intense.

“Are they dating or something? Am I witnessing a break-up?” Ben observed from afar, cautious not to pry.

It’s 10 minutes until the restaurants’ closing time, and she and Gel Hair are the only one remaining. Bottles of beer are littered all over their table. Kira-copy looks absolutely _wasted,_ head on the table, but still won’t give up. Cleaning the tables and the manager reminding them of the time, Gel Hair looks like he wants to get out of here but didn’t because he has a conscience. With them alone, he can hear them clearly. “Please understand, but I’m not sure if you can handle this job--”

“Pleesse Sir Mitaka~” Kira-copy begged, absolutely not giving up. 

“To be honest Miss Tico, you are losing my patience right now. Please understand that I said _no_ , you are not well equipped enough--no, no no _no don't say ‘I will try, I will do it, just trust’--_ how can I trust you when you’re like that Tico!” Gel Hair--este--Mitaka’s voice gets more serious and loses its compassion facade in each word.

_So, Kira-copy has a name_. Ben though.

Mitaka added with his compassion facade turned on once again, “You should go home instead, it’s the safest choice you’ll have.” Seeing her, he then sighed and added, “Okay, how about come at my place tomorrow at eight? Then it’ll prove your worth. Got it?”

Kira-copy nodded, already satisfied. Done with cleaning the tables, Ben hears her saying a series of _thanks_ and _promises_ to Mitaka.

Ben then enters the employee’s locker room afterward. While changing, he heard a commotion from the dining room proper, his manager and a voice of a man, _Mitaka_ probably, then it ended from a glass door being shut violently. Then the commotion resumes, but this time it’s from his manager and Carlos.

As he exited the dining room, two men turned to him. Before he could ask what’s the commotion about, Carlos blurted out in Varykino, “Ben Solo will do it.”

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“Ah right, you’re at the locker at that moment.” Their manager, Lor San Tekka said. He then notified Ben, “That douchebag paid the bills for their dinner and left that poor girl alone.” He pointed at Kira-copy, passed out. A bottle rolled out from the table. “You know I can’t because I have a family.”

“And I won’t because I don’t trust strangers.” Carlos reasoned. 

They wait for Ben’s answer. Silence fills the void between them.

But on Ben’s mind, it’s the opposite. ‘ _Okay, but why would that Mitaka douchebag leave her alone! Doesn’t he have an agreement with her then ditched her_ like that? _Doesn't he have any conscience?’_ His thoughts rant. _‘To be honest, I would welcome her to our apartment, I could use aunt Ryoo’s room for her to stay since she said she won’t be going home now. It’s an act of charity, after all.’_ He thought.

Then the opposition sidestepped in, _‘But isn’t it creepy, she looks exactly like your ex for Pete’s sake BEN! What if everyone will think that you seek her because she shares the same face as Kira? That you’re still an obsessive chicken who still can’t move on. Do you want to be labeled like that? By grandad and granny? By Mr and Mrs Andor? And why on earth are you guys still bumping into each other many times today? And who knows, maybe she’ll think of you as CREEPY--you know what I mean.’_

But outside of his mind is silence that you can hear Kira-copy breathing.

He uttered a syllable--

And his co-workers interpret it as a “yes.”

  
  


“I’m sorry that your birthday will be like this, kid.” Lor San Tekka pitied him as he pats his shoulder then went to the door.

“And, I’m going too!” Carlos waves with a singsong voice. Hopping to the door.

“Hey! I didn’t even say yes!” Ben barked--

“Your silence is! Got to go, _hijo_!”

“Why are you _leaving_ \--”

“ _Ikaw na bahala, kuya!”_

The glass door shuts behind them, leaving distraught Ben and Kira-copy snoozing in an empty restaurant.

Well, kriff it then.

  
  


Well, Ben’s thankful that Kira-copy is snoozing soundly on his arms.

He walked all the way from _Dinnermate_ to his apartment in the corner. He goes to the gym three times a week, once when he has a hectic schedule, so carrying her to his apartment on the 4th floor is no problem, _the duration is_. The duration of setting his arms up and making sure it won’t strain. The duration of worrying and double checking if Kira-copy (or is her name Tico or something?) is comfortable in his arms. The duration of a need to resist the urge to look at her face then...be lost again. And the duration of a 15-minute walk to his apartment.

As he finally entered his apartment, he found it empty. He entered his aunt Ryoo’s room and gently placed her in bed, straightened her floral print dress and limbs to a comfortable position. He gently gets her brown sling pouch from her arms then opens it. He didn’t mean to pry, but to look for information about her. He found a phone. _Geez it’s in 3% already_ , Ben thought, planning to charge it later on--it’s the least for him he can do for bringing her here. Then he looked back inside her pouch and found a handkerchief, earphones, and a wallet.

Then he found a pocketbook. “Wait, it's a passport.” He turns to the sleepy form, “Well she’s a foreigner here, just like me.” Ben muttered. It’s a Hays Minor passport, a neighboring country of Chandrila. 

Kira-copy has a name. Rey Tico. Born October 25, 1996. “Just two years younger than me, definitely not a Kira-copy.” Ben humors himself as he processes the information.

Speaking of her being 25--oh right, aunt Ryoo’s brownies.

He totally forgets that he just turned 27 today. He gets the brownies and enjoys the treat. A message from his grandparents, Bail and Breha, telling him a happy birthday and followed by thousands of emojis. Jacen, aunt Ryoo’s ward, was at his classmate’s house to finish a project. Well, that explains why the house is empty, until he and Kira-- _Rey Tico_ are here.

Well, she’ll be here for just a night though. Which is pretty neat. 

Which is for the best for both of them.

_The best for him_.

_-_

“How. Is. This. Possible.” A woman in her 50s said, mortified.

“What do you mean, _tita_?” A boy in his 20s asked.

The woman showed him her phone and pointed it to the sleepy form which is sleeping in her room.

“HOLY SMO--so she’s _alive_?”

“Ay _gago_ , why on earth would you say that?” Ryoo Naberrie reprimanded her ward. The duo heard a shuffle and their focus shift.

“She really looks like Ben’s ex. Even the picture on your phone is identical!” Jacen Syndulla commented. Then he asked, “But why is she in your room anyway, tita?”

“I don’t know, probably Ben.” Ryoo assumed.

They turned back to Kira-or-not as they leaned closer to inspect.

“But it’s creepy though.” Jacen blurted out.

“It is.” Ryoo agreed, hands rubbing her goosebump-filled arms.

“But it’s creepy. A woman who looks like Ben’s ex, who now sleeps in Ben’s vicinity.” Jacen turns to Ryoo, “But what if he did because he thinks she’s Kira, deluding himself that he is. Oh, what if Ben’s still obsessed and hasn't moved on yet!”

“Why would you say that _hijo_? Ben isn’t like that, you know that. He’s too busy working three jobs just to think about Kira again.” Ryoo chastised Jacen as she faced him, hands slapping his arm. She turned back to the sleeping form, “Besides, her face shape is not the same as Kira.”

“How would you know what Kuya Ben thinks, tita? Having a person since childhood then becoming your girlfriend then died, it’s impossible for him not to think of her, even once. And you said that his grandparents leave him for a month to grieve.” Jacen rebutted. He leaned closer to Kira-or-not, “I mean, if someone looks like my dead partner, I can’t resist but to look at them.”

Now the duo leaned even closer, curious and intrigued.

* * *

Rey feels like she’s being watched.

She heard an old woman and a young man muttering above her.

Yup, she is being watched.

She shuffled and opened her eyes. A woman with brown hair, looking in her 50s and a man with green-dyed hair stared at her. They back out then Rey suddenly get up, wondering who are these strangers and--”

“Where am I?” She asked.

“Uh…” The green-haired one trails.

Rey surveys the room around her. The first word that pops up on her head is _alien_ . Because indeed, _where the hell is she? And what she’s doing in a strangers’ house with strangers rather than her apartment. And why does that woman stare at her as if she knew her?_

_And her phone-_

“Where’s my phone?” She blurted out frantically, head and hands thrashing around. 

The green-haired one points at the night table. “Kuya Ben probably charges it for you since that charger is his.” A beat. The guy saw her expression and he answered her in-air question, “I don’t know honestly. Maybe asked Ben, since he brought you here.”

Ben... _don’t tell me it’s that guy that I bumped yesterday and calls me “Kira”? And also that one who works at that restaurant?_ “Who’s Ben?” She asked.

“There.” The green-haired guy once again pointed at the night table. Just beside her phone is a family photo of two elderly and a younger man in the middle.

_Oh, it’s you. Again._ Rey thought. It’s the 4th time already bumping each other. What is this, destiny?

An alarm rang. It’s from her phone. “Kriff, it’s 8 already!” She cursed as she checked the time. “Say thanks to Ben for me, but I’m running late already. Mind if I...go?”

Before they could affirm her request, Rey already stormed out of the room.

“Are you sure you’ll go now? I prepared breakfast.” The woman called her, making sure.”

“I’m sure miss--where’s the exit?” The woman pointed to the door in front of her. 

Rey turned to them, “Thank you so much for your hospitality miss and mister. Thank Mr. Ben for me, but I need to go.” And with that, she shuts the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--Translations of Varykino (Filipino) to English--
> 
> So birthday boy, tagay mamaya - So birthday boy, let’s drink later?
> 
> Ay, iyan ka naman. 4 years straight na tinanggihan ha. Bakit, magsosolo kaba? - Ah, here you are at it again. Why, are you going solo?
> 
> uh, hindi ko naalala na nagsabi ka iyan sa amin, ha. - Huh, I didn’t remember you saying that to us, huh?
> 
> Kuya - older brother, or an honorific to a male older than you
> 
> Tita - aunt


	3. Be here, temporarily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey has a problem, she has nowhere to go and to rely on. Ben looks for her to return her pouch she left behind. Ben offers Rey a solution to her problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh, it's two months since my last update. Sorry for the delay! With Christmas break fueling me right now, I urge to finish this before the year ends, hence this chapter. So bear with me if this chapter seems to hastily written, I have to finish this before my self-admit deadline, after all hehe.
> 
> Merry christmas and happy holidays anyway everyone!

“MISS REY, WAIT!” Jacen Syndulla raced to the door, green hair bouncing.

“Too late, the miss already ran off...wait, she has a name?” Ryoo Naberrie said from the kitchen, setting the table.

“Her name is Rey Tico, and she left her pouch. And it has her passport on it.” He gave the said passport to Tita Ryoo.

Tita Ryoo takes the passport from him as she flips the passport open. “Rey Tico, born on October 25, 1996. Nationality, Hays Minor. Date issued, September 13, 2020.” She read the information. She then confirmed her suspicion, “Well, she’s not from Chandrila and she’s born two years younger than Ben. So it’s our confirmation that she’s not Kira Andor!”

“The girl already left?” Ben Solo questioned out of nowhere as he came out from the bathroom, towel wrapping his waist as he used another towel to dry his hair.

The duo turned to the source of the voice as they threw him questions alternately.

“Who’s that person, Ben?” Tita Ryoo asked.

“Why does she look like your ex?” Jacen asked.

“Why are you bringing and putting her in my _room_?”

Ben expected this to happen. “Okay, I’ll just tell the details later.” Ben sighed.

“But Ben,” Tita Ryoo insisted, “Why of all rooms, it’s mine? Don’t get me wrong, I’m not mad. I’m just shocked that I want to know why.”

“Sorry tita, I thought you won’t come home from work, so I put her there,” Ben replied as he proceeded to his room to change.

“But Kuya, she looks like your ex, HOW COME?” Jacen asked.

Ben zipped his pants and put on a shirt as he replied, “Well, believe it or not, I felt the same too.” Assuming that they didn’t buy what he said, he added with conviction, “But no, I didn’t take her here because _she looks like Kira_. It’s just a coincidence that I met her, that’s all. And I’ll never meet her again anyway. And besides, I moved on.” He came out of his room and proceeded to the dining table.

“ _Moved on_.” Jacen mocks.

“Well bad news Ben, it looks like you have to see her again because she left without her passport!” Tita Ryoo said as the trio sat together for breakfast.

_Ugh, damn it._ Ben thought.

While eating, Jacen pulls a notebook, “And she has a notebook here, probably her journal.” He started opening its pages. Ben didn’t find that on her pouch last night though. Well, probably he found the passport first. Jacen cleared his throat and started imitating a feminine sound as he read, “Woahh, Theed is so exquisite and beautiful! Every rook, there are plants that I can’t even see from home. Oh, how Rose could love this city, I’m sure of it--”

“Jacen. I thought you have an 8 AM class today. And it’s a couple of minutes passed. Now stop popping at someone’s private property and with your silly voice and just eat!” Ryoo reprimanded the young adult.

Jacen just scoffed, “Come on, I’m in my second year in college already, and besides, Prof. Gomez won’t mind shite.” An exasperated sigh was heard from Tita Ryoo as she hit Jacen because of his language, and Ben chuckled. Ryoo turns to her nephew with her _what-on-earth-are-you-laughing-at-this-serious-manner-BEN_ face. “It’s because Prof. Gomez doesn’t give a shite,” Ben said that earns him his aunt’s exasperated huff. Now, Ben laughs, with Jacen joining him as he offers a high-five. Ben takes it.

Ryoo’s mood then lightens as she lightly chuckles, enjoying her boys laughing. “I can’t blame you though. I’m like that in school, after all.

The laughter softened and the trio proceeded on their meals, but Jacen’s curiosity didn't stop. He pulled the notebook once again but Ben caught it instantly before Jacen could read the first word. “Aunt Ryoo is right. This. Is. Private. Property.” He emphasized as he tapped the notebook cover with each word. “And I’m gonna return it to the owner because it’s human decency.”

“But Kuya, I’m curious--wait. No, me and Tita Ryoo are curious about this _Rey_ girl on why on earth she's here. You said that you'll tell us _later_ . Since reading her journal is off-limits, you owe us an explanation _and_ a story, belated-birthday boy.” Jacen demands with a jest at the end, arms crossed, eyebrows raised, and a growling stomach.

“ _May tama si Jacen, Benny_ . Can you tell us about this _Kira look-alike_?” Tita Ryoo said, saying that last word slowly. Intrigued, she leaned forward, then, “And Jacen, continue eating for Pete’s sake.”

With a puff, Ben tells everything. From the messy encounter at the intersection to them in a train then him calling her of his late-lover, to her dinner at Dinnermate, him eavesdropping from her and Mitaka’s exchange to his co-workers convincing him to bring the girl home, then him carrying her to the apartment. He emphasized that he has no malicious intention to her, especially direct to Jacen, who’s unconvinced. Both Tita Ryoo and Jacen listened intently as they munched on their food.

“Oh, so that’s why Rey’s in a hurry a while ago because she said she’s late for something and needs to hurry. It’s probably because of that Mitaka person.” Jacen inferred as he took a mouthful of food.

“Really? And what else did she say? Do? And what are your reactions?” Ben asked curiously, each question piled up.

“Well for starters, I found her first in her room, last night with Jacen. Since she’s there, I slept in Jacen's room. Then a while ago, we went to her to inspect what girl she is. Rey then woke up in fright as she saw us then hastily fled.” Tita Ryoo narrated.”

“Of course she’s frightened because you are too close to her tita.” Jacen exclaimed.”

“As if you don’t! You really do anything so that the blame will be on me, don’t you? Ugh, _ikaw bata ka._ ” Tita Ryoo retorted irritably.

Jacen takes that as a turn to continue the narration in detail. “Then she woke up, as she saw us, she bolted. Head rotating as if it’s a Beyblade. Then she asked where her phone was. I said it’s charging with your charger, Then her phone rang an alarm then she bolted.” He paused, trying to recall. “And yes, before she leaves, I think she said something?” He turned to Tita Ryoo for confirmation.

Tita Ryoo takes the cue. “Ah yes. She said that she needs to go somewhere urgent. I offered her breakfast, she declined. Right before she leaves though, she said that she thanked you, Ben,” As she said that, she turned to Ben as a way to relay Rey’s message to its recipient.

“Well, why did you ask that though? Jacen asked.

“Well, can’t I ask?” Ben scoffed.

“Well, it’s because Ben’s concerned after all. Isn’t it right, Benny? Plus, he felt responsible for the whole situation, He brought her here, after all.” Tita Ryoo remarked.

Every time, Ben is amazed by his family. From his grandparents--Bail and Breha, to his aunt. They read what’s between the lines, then make assumptions and remarks. Maybe it’s genetics or a psychology degree that Tita Ryoo had (not that he knows shite about psychology anyway). Either way, how on earth did they pinpoint a person’s feelings.

So in conclusion, Tita Ryoo is right.

“Tita’s right,” Ben affirmed, “Because she just ran out and I don’t have time to explain to her why I carry her here, and that I’m not some creep weirdo who stalks her. As again, I have no malicious intent. And it makes me feel uneasy that she’s not informed of it.” He continues eating after his explanation.

Then the trio silently finished their breakfast, then Ben asks, “But where does she live though?”

“She wrote an address here in her journal.” Jacen showed him a page. “I know, it’s illegal to snoop in, and besides, this is just on the first page already, I didn’t read any further.” He swore. Ben read the address, “It’s just approximately around the area, I can reach her in no time.”  
  


* * *

“Oh Miss Tico, it’s already 8:17 AM.” Dopheld Mitaka said passively from Rey’s phone as she jogged to her apartment. “Well, it is indeed a proof that you--”

“Sir sorry, I overslept! You have to believe me! ” Rey explained rushed. She walks on Theed’s busy street as she tried not to dodged anyone on her way. For no apparent reason, Rey felt something was missing and she can’t pinpoint what it is. As if she left something. But that didn’t matter now, for what she needed is Mitaka’s approval. She continued, “Sir, I am true to my words last night. Just give me a chance…”

“Ah, nevermind miss! You’re hopeless as ever. No wonder I left you last night.” Mitaka exasperated, impatient to end the call. He fumed, “So don’t come over here now because you’re wasting your time and I’m gonna end the call. Never contact me again!” Then the line ends.

Wait, he just ditched me last night? Why can’t I remember anything? Rey tried to recall. “Oh, I passed out, then this Ben dude brings me to his home? But why him? Is he a stalker or something?” She shivered at the possibility.

Yeah, Dopheld Mitaka is irritated by her, but does he have the manners to leave a drunk companion like that? Rey just sighed.

She checked her phone notifications and read that she had 51 missed calls from Ms. Gomez. Rey cursed as her phone rang.

“Hello, Ms. Gomez?” Rey started.

“ _NASAAN KA TANGINA_...WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU REY.” Ms. Gomez roared, making her ears bleed.

“I’m coming there ma’am, me _punta_ there.” She told her then she sprinted.

To the narrow street is Rey’s apartment. She found her luggage already outside of the building. Rey called the landlord, “Hello, ma’am..”

“ _Oh andyan na ka ngayon! Ilan missed calls naka_? _Pambihira._ ” Ms. Gomez said maliciously. Yet, Rey heard the same voice and tone outside her phone coming from above. Rey looked up and found Ms. Gomez looked down at her at the balcony--their balcony--with phone at her ear. Even from afar, the rage on her face is evident.

Rey didn’t understand any word she said (well probably the “missed calls”). “Uh Ms. Gomez, I don’t….nevermind. Why did you put my things here?” She tapped the luggage’s handle, looking up at her.

Ms. Gomez’s rage face joins sour as if to say the audacity of this person to ask that when the answer is all there. “Gaga, what do you think? I kicked you out! You and you’re useless friends promised me that you will pay me in advance. _Eh ano nangyari ngayon? Dalawang linggo ako naghihintay pero wala, at lumayas sila ng walang paalam. Pambihira!_

“You Rey is one of them. Will leave without paying. So I will kick you out before it happens!” Ms. Gomez finished, smoke coming from her red face.

_Ah kriff kriff oh no not this. First, the scam, then Mitaka, now this? When will I be lucky on this day?_

“But ma’am, please I will pay the promised rent. Just give me time, I’ll find a job and pay you! I promise!” Rey begged as if her life depends on it, or it is. She lost the chance to have law, then her closest people she have known leave, then this jerkface Mitaka not just denying her a job, but ditching her last night! And now this.  
She's come a long way here, to one of the most prestigious first world countries, away from home. And then she’ll end up being jobless and homeless? Just like that? What would that mean to her character? To Rose, to Paige?

Seriously, why didn’t Jannah and the others pay the rent? Oh right, because we rely on that website so much. We’re dumbasses. And now, she is jobless and she doesn't want “homeless” to be next in her bag.

“Binibining Gomez,” Rey called her landlord in Varykino honorific to catch her attention. “On behalf of Jannah and Kyle, I’m so sorry. Wholeheartedly. As you can see, they are in a rush--”

“ _Alam ko kung ano ang nangyari,_ Rey!” Ms. Gomez interrupted. Alam ko...it means she knows what happened to us. Rey thought. Ms. Gomez went on, “And since you guys trust the people that you know it shouldn’t, who am I to trust you?” Ms. Gomez reasoned.

“But binibining Gomez, please, have mercy on me! I swear I’ll be not one of them! I’ll find a job and help you here. This is part of our problem, and I’ll be the one to compensate for all of this. Just pleased, please, please, _maawa ka sa akin_.” Rey begged. She hated how pathetic she sounded, especially her attempt in Varykino. With her brains and wits to come in this country, she ends up being a begging fool.

“ _Yun na eh, dapat i-kick out kita._ Look at you, begging pathetically, and you are unsure and not sincere of the words you said! Job? You pay? I’ve been scammed twice Rey. Twice! And you guys trusted a scammer, _putangina._ Two weeks you’ve been here and didn’t find a job. Two weeks I have given you guys a chance and you couldn’t. You have a lot of time to _pero nauwi sa wala_. How can you swear you’re different from them, how are you different with your attitude like that?” She spitted the last words with venom. Rey knew she lost the battle. She can’t convince her any longer. Besides, she called her out.

But damn Rey Tico and her ongoing persistence. No, she won’t be like Jannah and Kyle. No, she’ll prove Ms. Gomez wrong. She has to make her sisters proud.

“Ms. Gomez, I’ll prove to you that what you’re saying is wrong. I swear…” Rey ran out of words to the clinging hope to convince her fuming landlord.

“Bingi ka ba? Have heard what I’ve said? On the count of three, _t_ _atawagin ko ang police_.” Ms. Gomez warned as she started counting.

“Isa.”

Tawag? Police? Is this woman going to call the police?

In situations like this, Rey would persist and won’t give up. This is her strength on her orphanage days. She is strong, resilient.

“Dalawa.”

But Rey is neither confident nor resilient now.

“Tatlo.”

Rey Tico was already out of sight of Ms. Gomez before she counted to three. The rolling of wheels of her luggage against bricks is evident until it goes fainter then it’s gone.

* * *

Ben checked the address. “I think this is it,” Ben faltered. It’s a narrow street that only a person and a dog can pass through. He walked to the apartment presumably where Rey lived. He knocked on the door, then met with a woman like twice his age.

The exchange is in full Varykino.

“ _Magandang umaga po, nandito si Rey Tico?_ ” Ben asked.

The woman just huffed in irritation. “Rey again? What brings you here?”

“I have to return this to her, she left it at my place,” He replied as he showed Rey’s pouch to her.

The woman mumbled “No wonder she’s not here last night. Ha! The audacity.” She turned to him. “Well, she’s not here.”

“Ah, is that so? So mind if you return this pouch to--”

“I said she’s not here!” The woman said loudly, irritation seeps through her words. “If you’re looking for her, I don’t know. To the train, maybe? So goodbye.” She shut the door in front of him, harshly.

“ _Ang dali mo makausap, eh?_ ” Ben said sarcastically to the door, then left.

Well, the woman is unsure of where Rey is. Probably she’s busy with her Mitaka business. She could be literally anywhere in this city, and the chances of meeting her here are 0.01%. He knows there’s no way Rey could be in the subway at this moment.

But nah, let’s try the subway then, to try his luck.

* * *

Rey indeed has nowhere to go now. She’s jobless, homeless, hopeless. She’s now at the subway, waiting for the next train to arrive. To where she’s going? Who knows? She’ll go to any point of the city until she’ll find opportunities. That’s a wise strategy, right?

  
The electric display tells about the train’s destination and time, and the next train after. It counts in seconds for the next train to arrive as she hears the sound of the train approaching, its headlights illuminating the tunnel. Closer, closer. With luggage, Rey draws closer to the edge of the platform. Wheels and feet going there. The train is getting nearer, it’s signature sound louder than usual. She’ll be just close to the edge so that she’ll be the first person to enter after all.

The electric display is now in seconds. The train will arrive in three, two--

In a flash, a large arm surrounds her waist as it dragged her away behind her. The train already arrived as it passed by her.

It happened so fast.

“ARE YOU CRAZY? WHY DID YOU GET TOO CLOSE?” A manly voice shrieked behind her, dragging her roughly. Her ear may go deaf because his voice is too close to her. “ARE YOU GOING TO HAUL YOURSELF TO THAT RUNNING TRAIN, KIRA?”

“OUCH! LET ME GO! HELP ME. TULONG.” Rey shrieked in return as she struggled to pry from her captor’s hold. People are now drawn to the noise. The captor loosens his arm slightly, but still muscular enough for Rey to struggle still.

And did he call her “Kira”? Why is that specific voice familiar, somehow?

She turned around and met with that face, once again.

“You again?” She said incredulously, his arm still on her waist. “Why are you always--are you a stalker or--”

“No miss. I am not.” The guy--wait his name is Ben--interjected.

“Well, stalkers always say that!” Rey insisted as she tries to pry her away from his grip, searching for her luggage. But Ben grasped his wrist and hurled her around.

“Are you trying to haul yourself to the train earlier? What on earth are you thinking?” Ben seethed, glasses hiding his angry and concerning eyes.

Rey shook her wrist from his grasp. “And what on earth did you think of that? And why are you following me anyway, if you’re not a stalker?”

* * *

“Thank you, thank you so much, Ben. Salamat. Gracias. Kamsahamnida. For taking care of me when I’m ditched by Mitaka, for running all the way to return my passport. Thank you so much, really.” Ben heard Rey behind him as they climbed up from the subway, her luggage in his hand. Rey still goes on behind him, “And I’m sorry for what happened earlier. I thought of you so ill not knowing that you’ve been kind for the whole time.”

He turns to her, “You don’t need to say sorry, for what you did makes sense anyway. Actually, I’m the one who must owe you an apology. For not explaining to you early on, for to be honest, I’m worried that you would perceive me a stalker. B-but I assure you, I’m not.” He ruffled his hair, cheeks going peach. “And I apologized for what I did earlier, for thinking that you’re going to..you know,” he gestured his hand swiftly into the front--imitating someone who hauls to the train, “it’s just reflex, that’s all.” Ben finished as he let out a chuckle.

“Why would you apologize for not explaining? You could’ve if I didn’t bolt right away.” Rey said that earned Ben saying, “Oh, right” then the pair chuckled lightheartedly for the mishap, for the miscommunications they’ve caused each other.

After the chuckles died out, they walked silently. People, traffic, and shops passed by. Ben thought of sending her home to her flat after returning her pouch. Then they will diverge paths and never meet each other again.

So Ben crossed left to the street to her apartment. Rey called behind him in bewilderment, “Where are you going?”

Ben is even more bewildered, “Going home, to your home. Why aren’t you following--aren’t you going home?”

“Oh that,” Rey chuckled. “You’ve been to my apartment? See Ben, I’ve been kicked out by our landlady just today, so I have nowhere to go. Hence, the luggage you’re carrying right now.” She gestured to the luggage in Ben’s hand.

That’s why the lady at her apartment is in a fuming mood earlier. She must be the landlady Ben recalled and inferred. Then, a new curiosity passed through his mind. “But why are you being kicked out though. I went there a while ago to find you, and the landlady seemed mad when I mentioned to you. Did you...not pay rent or something?” He questioned her.

Rey stumbled in her words as if hesitated to explain. Then finally she ended up explaining anyway about the scam and her roommates fled. Then leading to the dinner at Dinnermate, to the Mitaka situation then to the landlady.

“And now, I’m homeless, jobless, and nowhere to go. But don’t worry Mr. Ben, I will have those two in no time!” Rey beamed or pretending to be as if to reassure Ben that anything she said is not ridiculous.

Ben is not reassured. He felt hopeless for her. Getting scammed in a prestigious city, her friends leave her behind despite telling her that she’ll do the same, and she even looks like she can’t even speak the city’s language. And she has the audacity to be persistent! He scoffed inwardly. She can’t survive here. Her happy-go-lucky attitude can save her. Tsk, she’s really hopeless, digging her own grave here. He thought grimly, looking at Rey in her floral dress and wavy hair, beaming.

He took a step forward, back facing Rey, “Follow me,” he ordered as he held her luggage rolling behind him.

Walking and minutes passed, they are faced in front of Hays Minor Embassy branch of Theed. He pointed at the building for Rey to see. “There, to solve all of your problems. Jannah was right, it’s better for you to go home right now. You’re hopeless here. You can’t survive here, and that attitude of yours will not save you. So I suggest, urge you to go home before it’s too late.” He said more harshly than he expected. A beat. Then he said in a soft tone, “They can help you Rey, and it’s better that--”

Ben stopped. Rey stared at the building, tears rolling on her cheeks in the blink of his eye. She is as if looking at the source of her trauma, making the embassy more menacing to look at now. Ben gulped, a frown appeared. Did he provoked her too much, or was he too much?

Then slowly, Rey turned to Ben, her glassy eyes targeting him. Yup, you’re too much now Ben. Such a douche. He thought guiltily. Then with her voice croaked in emotion, she quivered, “Please don’t let me go home. I can’t.” Her sincere words are a knife to Ben’s heart. He can’t send her away, and he provoked her too much. And gosh, he makes a stranger cry for Pete's sake. What can he do to compensate for what he did?

What will he do to help her?

* * *

Ben opened the door of his apartment, once again together. But this time, Rey is behind him, not being carried by him.

“I’m back, again,” Ben greeted.

“Oh, you’ve returned! So, have you returned…” The woman in her 50s trailed her words. Rey met her when she woke up here earlier. She has brunette salt-and-pepper hair and height probably the same as hers. The woman’s eyes landed on Rey, then down to the luggage Rey’s holding. Then the woman’s gaze switched to Ben, one eyebrow raised.

Sensing the woman’s unaired question, she slowly stepped forward. “Good morning ma’am, I’m Rey Tico. Mind if I live with you guys for a while?”

_Okay, Rey, that’s so sudden. What word is that in Varykino? Bigla biglaan is the word, right?_ Rey thought as she hissed herself at the woman’s shocked reaction. Now great, she’ll think of me as a begging fool. What a great first impression, Rey Tico!

But the woman’s attention didn’t leave Ben, yet she darted to her and to him as if asking Ben if what Rey said is _true._ She gestured to them, “Ben, I said to return her belongings, not to return her here,” She said as if what Ben did is ridiculous.

When Ben proposed a plan to her outside the embassy, she wholeheartedly agreed desperately. And now she’s here, she found out that her immediately agreeing to this makes her _embarrassingly shameless._ Now, she can empathize with the woman.

But despite the new emotion, she begged the universe that she’ll have her blessing. It looks like she’s the lord in this apartment, after all.

Before Ben could explain, Rey rushed to do so, “Well ma’am, he indeed returned my belongings to him,” she showed her pouch as proof. Ben nodded in confirmation. “And now, I have no job and my landlord kicked me out, and Ben proposed that I’ll stay here in the meanwhile.” She finished as she let the woman sink into her words.

Then she quickly added, “But I assure you, I’ll help you here in the household. I’ll help to do errands, to pay rent, and I swear I won’t mess anything in this house. Ben promised me that he’ll help me find a job. Don’t worry, I’ll be here, temporarily.”

The woman grimaced, eyebrows raised at Rey’s notion. “But why are you jobless and homeless in the first place?”

And Rey told her what she told Ben earlier, but added, “As you can see, I didn’t take a job here because I’m confident that we’ll be accepted to the university. And here I am.” She finished, despondent.

“I see,” The woman said, face warm from her story.“What do you mean you’ll be here temporarily?”

“Because once I’ll earn more money and pay the expenses I’ll owe to you, I’ll move out and find another place.” She swore to her with eye contact, to ensure her sincerity. Then she raised her palm to her, “I’m Rey Tico by the...way.”

“Ah you’ve introduced me already, and actually read your passport,” The woman dismissed her with a wave then shook her palm afterward, “My Name’s Ryoo Naberrie, Ben’s aunt. But you can call me Tita Ryoo.”

“Oh, you’re Ben’s aunt? Oh!” Rey gapped at Ryoo’s introduction. Oh yeah right…” By the way, I’m sorry for what I did earlier. It’s such an impolite of me to rush like that!”

“Ah, don’t be! It’s valid to do so by the way.” Tita Ryoo reassured her warmly. Rey noticed that she is all smiles and radiates a welcoming attitude now. Is this a sign that…

“Does that mean that Rey will stay here, tita?” Ben asked her aunt.

“Yes,” Tita Ryoo replied, “She said she’ll help us, after all.”

Rey could swear she feels like jumping in glee.

A figure came to them, It’s the mint green-haired guy who’s with Tita Ryoo earlier. His hair is completely green and soft to look like. He’s smaller than Ben, about the height of Ben’s chin; but definitely taller than her.

“Huh? Kira look-a-like will stay with us?” He chirped in. Tita Ryoo said a “Hoy” in grumble as Ben closed his eyes and sigh in frustration as if saying _‘Why would you say that on all occasions.’_

“Kira?” Rey asked.

Awkward silence.

“Hi Rey Tico, I’m Jacen Syndulla,” the mint green-haired introduced to her. They shake hands. “So, you’re our new roomie now! To be honest, I want to move out because I can’t stand these two. But since you’re here, maybe I’ll not!” He bantered with eyes and mouth smiling. She blushed by his teasing, but can’t help but be curious.

Kira? Kira look-a-like? Ben called her Kira yesterday and now a while ago. Is Kira someone they knew? Do they think she is someone they knew?

“Oh right, where will Rey sleep?” Ben inquired to the group.

Welp, guess Kira will wait then. There are other pressing matters to focus on.

“Well, there are three rooms here. Me, Jacen’s and Ben’s.” Tita Ryoo stated.

“How about you stay at Tita’s Rey? You slept there once, after all.” Jacen suggested.

“Or I could use the couch,” Rey suggested.

“NO!” The three snapped their rejection. Rey flinched.

“You are our new guest here, and you being on a couch is… _hindi makatarungan._ Jacen opined, inserting Varykino words. She didn’t understand the Varykino words, but Rey thought it meant something not right.

“Or how about, let her check the rooms one by one and let her choose,” Ben suggested, eyes at her in permission to do. Well, that seems reasonable, so Rey nodded to them in agreement.

So they inspect each room. They gathered in the living room to make the decision.

“Ben’s room,” Rey decided.

Tita Ryoo and Jacen choked “What” while Ben’s mouth hung downwards. Tita glanced at Ben as if of worry, then back at Rey as if her decision offends Ben somehow. Jacen, meanwhile, snickered as if hidden innuendo, then worried the same as Tita’s.

Ben is speechless. “Rey,” he started while one eyebrow raised as if asking _‘Are you sure of your decision? Are you in the right mindset to do so?’_

“Yes. Well for starters, Ben’s room has a wide area for me and the luggage to set in. Second, it’s beside the restroom, and I always go to restrooms, even at midnight.” Rey explained confidently.

_And third, it is so I want to know who Kira is. Is Kira the reason for his wistful gaze every time Ben looks at me? Is he even aware of that doing so? And fourth, he seems good, to be honest._ Rey continued further internally, for it’s somehow the real reason why she chose Ben’s room than the one she mentioned to them.

They are not convinced of what she said, but it seems they’ll just take it for they have no choice. It’s her decision after all, and they must respect that. But still, Jacen and Tita Ryoo’s worried and reluctant face stays still. They looked at Ben for his final verdict.

Ben’s still processing, hands intertwined and covering his mouth. Rey observed him. It seems that there’s an internal battle in him. Is it because of the idea of sharing a room with the opposite sex? Or is he a loner and hates company?

Rey hoped that Ben would agree. Aside from the the space is big, the restroom is near, to know who Kira is, and the fact that he seemed cool.

She wants to be friends with him.

“Well, if that’s her decision, then fine, let her sleep there. Besides, there’s an extra mattress and bedding anyway.” Ben agreed. Rey grinned.

“Are you sure ‘bout that, kuya?” Jacen asked.

“Yes I really do,” Ben reassured him. Then he added, “Besides, she’ll be here. Temporarily.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varykino (Filipino) words and phrases to English:
> 
> May tama si Jacen, Benny - Jacen is right, Benny  
> Ikaw bata you - you kid (use to older people to as an expression of irritation to people younger than them.  
> NASAAN KA TANGINA - Where are you, you motherf*cker  
> Oh andyan na ka ngayon! Ilan missed calls naka? Pambihira. - Oh you’re already here now! [Pambihira is a curse word in Filipino btw!)  
> Eh ano nangyari ngayon? Dalawang linggo ako naghihintay pero wala, at lumayas sila ng walang paalam. Pambihira! - Then what happened now? For two weeks I’ve waited but nothing, then they escape without informing me.  
> Alam ko kung ano ang nangyari, Rey! - I know what happened, Rey!  
> Yun na eh, dapat i-kick out kita - Exactly, that’s why I have to kick you out!  
> tatawagin ko ang police - I will call the police.  
> Magandang umaga po, nandito si Rey Tico? - Good morning, is Rey Tico here?  
> Ang dali mo makausap, eh? - You’re so easy to talk to, huh?


End file.
